Love Unexpected
by TheCuteVamp
Summary: They never expected this. One-shots for the epicness that is J & A.Don't TVD. Most of the time unrealted.
1. The Dance We Shared:Miss Mystic Falls

Well, here I am-once again disobeying my mom and being with a Gilbert.

I can't help but say that I was dressing up for him, because I knew he would be here.

He brings up the past when I do, causing me to ask him how the hell does he know this.

A slow dance song that is quite teenager comes on.

Jeremy grabs me, and asks me for a dance .I oblige, listening to the song.

In typical modern teenage slow dance fasion, Jeremy's arms are on my waist and my arms are on his neck and shoulders.

"What's this song?" I ask, as I like this song and its lyrics.

My arms drop to his shoulders, and my head drops into his shoulders as well.

"I'm pretty sure it's With Me by Sum 41."Jeremy says

_I don't want this moment to ever end._

_When everything's nothing without you_

We sway to the music, and I can't help to think how great this song is for us.

_And I won't let this go_

_Cause it's true, I am nothing. Without you._

Jeremy tilts my head and kisses me on the lips.

_In front of your eyes_

_it falls from skies_

_from you never know what you will find_

I look up, Jeremy's eyes have a vary of emotions I haven't seen before in any human's eyes.

_And I won't let go_

_These words are my heart and soul_

_I'll hold on to this moment__._

_As I bleed my heart out to show and I won't let go._

The song ends, and we part. I almost cry

**The music is Sum 41, which I do not own. These are some of lyrics.  
I always thought Jeremy & Anna should share a dance in the last episode****.**


	2. The Makeout:Blood Brothers Previous

Anna knocks on the door to the Gilberts. It is one of the nice days in Mystic Falls so Anna is wearing a purple top saying "Truly Original" with black jeans and some nice flats. The top fits her nicely. Jeremy opens the door, in his typical wear, a baggy t-shirt and some jeans. This is a date. Jeremy comes out and grabs her hand and holds it

Anna likes her hand with Jeremy's, even if it is a little sweaty. They go to The Grill and grab a booth. Tyler glares at Jeremy.

Anna orders some salad and Jeremy some chicken. They eat, and then Jeremy slides in to Anna's side of the booth, after cleaning his hands.

He puts his arm around Anna, begging a smile from Anna. So she does. Then Anna rests her head on Jeremy's arm, content.

"Anna, I know we had our troubles in the past but I just want you to know...that I'm in love with you."Jeremy said

Anna's eyes perk up and look directly into Jeremy's. _He is telling the truth, I can see it in his eyes _Anna thinks.

So Anna responds by kissing him lightly on the lips and topping it off with an "I'm in love with you too."

Then Anna goes against the booth and wraps her arms around Jeremy's neck.

Jeremy responds by kissing her on the lips, with high passion. Jeremy tries to get his tongue in Anna's month, which opens to reveal Anna's tongue. Soon their tongues are fighting for sole right and Jeremy's arms rest upon Anna's curvy mid-section.

"I think we should go to my place, before we start making out too heavily in public."Jeremy says, after breaking the kiss. Anna's face has a mixture of excitement and disappointment. While Jeremy and Anna walk, Jeremy's arm is ever peasant on Anna's shoulders. Jeremy unlocks the door, and then after he locks it, Anna rushes them up to Jeremy's bedroom.

Jeremy quickly goes to business by removing her top, and then Anna removes his top. Anna then kisses him. Jeremy pushes Anna into the bed where they make out.

Anna's fangs start to show and Anna tries to pull them back in but Jeremy says

"They're beautiful; they are part of the Anna I love."She bites him, taking a little bite from his shoulder.

Jeremy is sucking at her neck, leaving her breathless.

_**Later**_

When Anna wakes up to covers on her otherwise naked body, she knows what she and Jeremy did. She decides to lie on Jeremy's chest. An equally-covered Jeremy wakes up and says "Wow. You sure know how to rock someone's world."

Anna smiles and says "You aren't so bad either."

Jeremy's shoulder reveals one little bite, from earlier.

Anna looks down at her own neck, to see a red bite mark

"What is this?"Anna asks

"Well, it is either commonly known as a hickey or a love bite."Jeremy says with a smile

"You gave this to me?"Anna asks.

"You gave one to me."Jeremy says.

_______________  
**AN: Okay, this is a one****-****shot about how the make out scene in the promo(3 more one****,**** I think) should go!**


	3. I Could Turn You:Before Founders Day

Elena had just seen me come out of the bathroom wearing only Jeremy's t-shirt.

Elena didn't look shocked.

Jeremy had his "love song playlist" on.

He was lying on the bed and I went into his arms.

His hands were entwined in mine, and my legs were loped with his.

His gaze was much more than anything I seen before.

"Anna, do you know you're beautiful?"Jeremy asked

My face rushed up to a shade of pink.

I sat up and he did.

"My shoulders hurt."I say

"I'll give you a massage."Jeremy says, giving me one

After a few minutes of Jeremy's massaging, and I turn around and kiss him on the lips.

His arms warp around my midsection and mine on his neck. We fall to his bed, where we make out for a couple minutes.

Jeremy doesn't bother to make it any farther than 2nd base.

"I could turn you."I say

"Anna...why?"Jeremy says, looking shocked

"Don't you even have to ask that? Think of the reasons."I say

"You love me? Hell, Anna, I love you too."Jeremy says

"Wasn't it obvious?"I say

"Wasn't mine obvious?"Jeremy says.

I smile the smile only Jeremy gets. He kisses the egde of my smile, making my smile bigger.

**Second try at "I could turn you"**


	4. That Loner Couple

Today is Halloween and Jeremy knows Anna wants to do looks of the last time period she was here in town .Jeremy is waiting at her locker. Anna comes from the girls washroom, looking directly out of the era. She has a bonnet on that makes her look very cute. Meanwhile, Jeremy is wearing the same thing from the Founders Day Parade.

Tyler looks on as the couple is talking on Anna's locker. Ever since Anna's been around, Jeremy has been going to parties and only hanging with her.

Jeremy then kisses Anna on the lip which causes her to smile. How did, Jeremy Gilbert, prized loner boy of them all win such a hot loner chick? Sure, Tyler had his hook up buddies as a honoured football player, but he didn't have what Jeremy had-a loving girlfriend. Things had been lonely around the house since his father died. The football players and cheerleaders had affectingly called Anna and Jeremy "The Loner Couple" but Tyler didn't care. His head beat another bang of jealousy after Caroline and Matt were holding hands. He liked Caroline, and as much a good Best Friend Matt was-Matt didn't deserve Caroline. Matt didn't deserve the gleam in Caroline's eyes that emblazed Anna's eyes whenever she was around Jeremy. He should have Caroline's gleam, in her princess dress .Meanwhile, Elena and Stefan looked like they had came right from the sixties, with their hippie sytle. Bonnie tagged along, in a black strapless dress and a witch hat after her two besties and their respective boyfriends.

Jeremy had been whispering sweet nothings into Anna's ear and making her smile.

(That Night)

Anna was only in her usual sleep fare, one Jeremy's old stoner tees. Anna and Jeremy's bodies were tangled in a fight to cover every inch of each other with one other. Anna and Jeremy's eyes were locked onto each other. Anna and Jeremy fell asleep.

**This is Halloween one-shot .I had a seasonal Janna shot craziness.**


	5. That Specail V Day

V-Day

Anna was dressed in black jeggings and a white loose top. Today was Valentine's day, and even once she searched though Jeremy's-ahem ,their-room and she couldn't find any evidence of Jeremy's Valentine's Day plans.

Frustrated, Anna went to MFHS Campus early for her tutoring in Science and Government. Jeremy knew she came to school a 1 hour before it actually started. During her 30 minutes of tutoring from her Science teacher, Jeremy had slipped a note into Anna's locker. Anna reached her locker and pulled out that innocently looking white card. It had a candy heart with "You+ Me=Forever" on it. Anna opened the card.

"Though forever has a different meaning for us. Be my valentine, now and forever. xoxo,jer"

Anna smiled when she read the message. Anna opened up her locker. Inside she found a single beautiful white rose. Her phone rang with a text

"You're 10x as beautiful as this rose is. ILYSM, now & 4evr. xoxo,Jer."

Anna smiled. The rose and everything else was cute, very typical for couples of their age. Anna texted Jeremy back.

"Thank you for evrything, course I be ur valentine."Anna pressed Send. Anna waited at her locker for Jeremy to come, which he did.

Anna hugged him and then threw herself into a french kiss. Jeremy looked a little breathless after the kiss. He tip topped behind her, bringing out a necklace and put it on Anna. Anna glanced down ,it was a necklace with a big gold J charm with fake diamonds.

Anna reached into her pocket to grab a couples ring. On one side, there was her birthstone with name and then on the other side, it had Jeremy's birthstone and his name. Anna placed the ring in Jeremy's hand. Jeremy then put on the ring and whispered into Anna's ear

"Thank you, valentine." and then kissed her on the kiss sended shivers though Anna's spine.

* * *

**A Happy Valentine's Day with Janna! I rather this one-shot focus on Janna.**

**FYI, Jeggings are jeans but leggings. Think of more comfy skinny jeans.**

**I saw a couples ring around the 2010 Valentine's Day, and thought it was cute.**

**So I made it into Anna's valentines gift to Jeremy.**

**Sorry,these are turning out quite short.**


	6. A Not So Lonely Xmas

Mystic Falls looked beautiful covered in white. Anna was in black pj pants with pi nk stars and a white tank top. Her hair was messy from cuddling with Jeremy all night on Christmas Eve. Today was Christmas and Anna plus the Savlortes were spending it with the Gilberts. Jenna didn't seem to mind her legal children's vampire lovers at Christmas. But Jenna didn't exactly know the vampire part. Anna had gotten a Billabong sweater for both Stefan and Damon, a 15 dollars gift card for Guess for Jenna and a new 1000 page beautiful diary for Elena. All presents were under the tree.

Anna and Jeremy rushed downstairs and claimed seats on the couch. Jeremy put his arm around Anna. Stefan and Damon were down, in just sweatpants. Jenna was down in a silk nightgown and Elena was in cute purple silk pj pants and a white tank.

they sat on the floor near the tree. Jenna, the oldest, played "santa" and gave Damon Elena's present. Damon opened to find a DVD copy of _Dawnbreakers_, a vampire thriller. Anna got Jenna's present, a 10$ gift card to Hot Topic. Jeremy opened Anna's present, a photo frame full of moments of their relationship. Jeremy smiled and give Anna a kiss on the check. Anna then opened up to Elena's gift, a lime green 500-page notebook. Everyone opened up their gifts, until Jenna got tired and quit playing Santa. Jeremy then grabbed a simple black box with a blue bow. Anna should've gotten the message when Jenna got out her camera, but she took care of the bow and opened the simple black box. Anna's face turned from sheer confusion to pure excitement .In the box, was a diamond engagement ring. Jeremy took the open box from Anna's hands and got on his knees.

"Anna ,I promise to love you forever. Every day of forever. Would do me the pleasure of having you as Mrs. Jeremy Gilbert?"Jeremy asked.

"Yes!"Anna said. Jeremy put the ring on her finger. Anna threw herself into a very passionate French kiss, forgetting his-now hers as well-family was there.

**AN:Do you like the seasonal one-shots? The next one and maybe final one is Anna and Jeremy's New Years. Then its back to "what-should-have"s and "what if"s.**


	7. Cupid Got It Right This Time

_I know I said the one shots would be unrelated__,__ but I couldn't help myself from __NOT__ writing a Janna wedding one-shot..._

**

* * *

Three Weeks Before Wedding Day,Anna's POV**

I had picked up this beautiful wedding dress.

It was a tank-style and had a frill skirt. Simple but good.

It came with a white bow in the back.

My maid of honour is Elena. My bridesmaids are Bonnie, Caroline, and Jenna.

The bridesmaid dresses were in black, had a white bow, and were strapless.

I'm very satisfied with my choices..now only if I had someone from my family here.

**Three Weeks Before Wedding Day, Jeremy's POV**

My tux was the same as ever. All I really cared about is that in three weeks, Anna would be mine. My best man is Tyler and my groomsmen are Stefan, Damon, and Alaric.

**Wedding Day -Jeremy and Anna's classmate POV**

I see the Gilbert, waiting at the altar.

Jeremy is waiting with his groomsmen.

Anna comes in on Jeremy's uncle's arm.

Her bridal party is still waiting.

Jeremy's uncle returns to his seat after delivering his future niece-in-law to his nephew.

As Anna and Jeremy, speak the scared wedding vows. They are quite to the point, simple. Only trading "till Death do us part" to "as long as we both shall live"

Anna and Jeremy exchange rings, and then their lips draw into a simple kiss.

"I now present to you, Mrs. and Mr. Jeremy Gilbert." the priest says.

Jeremy's hand is clasped over Anna's as they take the bow.

Jeremy lifts Anna up into the bridal position out of the church.

People outside throw rose petals.

**Wedding Day Night,Anna's POV**

The after-wedding was fine. Elena caught my banquet. Guess her and Damon are next.

Jer and I walk into our small new apartment's bedroom to spend the frist night as husband and wife.

_**

* * *

**_

Like it?Hate it?Review it!


	8. Happy 2011

Mystic Falls High School's students were attending a epic New Year's party.

Anna and Jeremy were among them.

Anna had worn bootleg jeans with "I heart Vampires" tee. Only the heart was green and had fangs. One of Jeremy's old comfy jackets hanged loose on her petite frame.

Jeremy was simply wearing a sweatshirt and jeans, but his arm was around Anna's waist. He shot a simple smile at his girlfriend. Anna shot one back.

The host of party started the fireworks at 11:50 and the hired DJ started counting down. With a still simple rap song on, every couple drew into a kiss at 12.

Caroline and Tyler's lips meet, as well as Stefan's and Bonnie's. And finally so did Elena's and Damon's. Anna and Jeremy had been kissing for five solid minutes. They were along the last ones to part.

"You humans celebrate New Years in the most fun way." says Anna as she reaches for another of Jeremy's sweet kisses. Matt looks gloomily at his new cheerleader girlfriend, Echo. She's dumb and a blonde, but she's not a bad sight.

Or a bad fuck, for that matter. She's wearing her slutty short MFHS cheerleading sweater. But she isn't Elena or even, Caroline.

Gloomily looking over at the happy couple that is Anna and Jeremy, Matt thinks how stupid his relationship was. Anna and Jeremy shot each other looks that tell things Matt couldn't even imagine. He saw the same thing with Elena and Damon and Tyler and Caroline. Had everyone-even Jeremy and Tyler- moved on from his sister?

Matt knew that it had been almost a year since Vicki died. But Jeremy was here, eagerly kissing his new girlfriend over and over again. The way Vicki had told him, Jeremy was supposed to one of those hopeless romantics Vicki secretly wanted.

Sure he was. Matt looked over again to see Jeremy whispering sweet nothings into his girlfriend's ear. Hopeless romantic for his sister, his ass.

Tyler, had gotten way too close for Matt's comfort with Caroline after the accident.

Matt looked around at Caroline and Tyler. He saw that Tyler's hand wasn't letting go of Caroline's. What a grade A dochebag. Matt had always known Tyler as well, to be a douchebag. But after hooking up with both his mother and sister and ex-girlfriend, he couldn't find it in his heart to forgive Tyler. Stefan had his new girlfriend, Bonnie after an agreement with Elena that their relationship wasn't later hooked up with his _brother_, Damon. Matt couldn't understand that.

* * *

**AN:Okay,that's the cute New Years! **

**Next One-shot: Draw Me A Heart In The Sand.**

**Jeremy and Anna spend some time at a local beach.**


	9. Draw Me A Heart In The Sand

Jeremy watched as his girlfriend went into the bathroom holding a plaid black-and-white sweetheart bikini with black boy shorts. She appeared, a few minutes later.

All Jeremy wanted to do when he saw her like that was tear off said bikini and fuck her. Her pretty brunette hair was tied into a simple ponytail. Jeremy couldn't understand why Anna had gone into bathroom. Not like he hadn't seen her naked before. He grabbed blue-and-black Billabong swim shorts and put them on. She went out of the room and grabbed his aqua mire beach towel and her bright pink one. Her beach bag was a black and white polka-dotted bag. Inside it held, some sunscreen and a book she was currently obsessed with reading and some money for lunch. And a folded up grey blanket. They headed over to Mystic Beach, and Anna double-checked to see if her ring was still on. Nothing spoils your date like being burned alive.

They look the simple bus, with Anna throwing on her towel around her like a cover-up. Jeremy and Anna found a very lonely spot and set up camp.

Anna then set down her towel and kissed Jeremy full on the lips. Jeremy's hand traveled to her waist and then spotted when he realized they were still in public place. No need to give anyone a show. Jeremy then tugged Anna into the water and threw her down. Anna responded by getting up and kissing him on the check. They swam into deeper water and then Anna jumped on his back. Jeremy laughed and went into the water and Anna then released her hands. Anna came back up a few seconds later.

"That wasn't funny."Anna said, as she grabbed Jeremy's legs as he was trying to get away.

"Let go, Anna!"Jeremy shouted

"Only if you promise never to do that again."Anna replied.

"I won't."Jeremy said, and then Anna released him.

Jeremy then dived into the water, and Anna walked though the water for a few minutes. Then she felt very familiar hands tickling her exposed stomach. Then Jeremy's arms came around her and held her close.

"Got ya." Jeremy whispered into Anna's ear and nibbled on it.

Anna then turned around to kiss Jeremy on the lips. Jeremy's arms turned her waist, and Anna's hands played with his wet hair. They traveled to shore.

Anna then laid on Jeremy's chest on the grey blanket.

Anna was left alone when Jeremy went to the snack shack for some lunch.

Anna couldn't help but think how lucky she was. She had this wonderful boy, so crazy for her as she was for him. Jeremy came back with 2 slushies and 2 small fries.

They ate. When they returned home, Jeremy did not heist to finish what he started earlier at the beach but Anna wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Cute Huh?I still have LOTS of one-shot for all the reviews & PLEASE keep them coming.**


	10. Meeting My Girlfriend's Vampire Mother

**In this one-shot, Pearl survived but Harper didn't so they moved into the boarding house. Anna's still going to attend high school as planned & yes, Jeremy gave her a necklace.**

* * *

Pearl POV

The day is going as planned. The door rings. I go to the door, and Jeremy Gilbert's there.

"I'm here to drop off my sister's clothes. Apparently some mishap happened while she was staying with Stefan and it makes me the clothes giver, according to my aunt Jenna."He says.

I don't buy it, but he held up a canvas bag.

Sure, it has Elena's jeans and a t-shirt and everything.

"Elena! Crap, is she still asleep, the sleepyhead?"Jeremy said

In fact, Elena is still asleep, but some other girl isn't.

That girl being my daughter, Anna.

"Jeremy!"Anna squeals, and uses her vampire speed to get close to him.

I haven't heard Anna squeal like that and definably not in the presence of a Gilbert. She used her vampire powers, as well. How can Anna be so naive, so trusting of this boy!

"Baby."Jeremy says to Anna. Anna radiates a toothy grin.

What can't he say her name for gods sakes? Why can't he ditch the overly-used pet name?

"Love."Anna corrected him

"Yeah. You know I love you, Bell. Last time I checked I didn't need to say it twice."Jeremy said

Bell? That was her nickname as well? And he loved her...

"But I like you saying it..it makes this all so real, Jer."Anna says

"And this doesn't?"he says as he grabs the J necklace.

"Yes, it do-"Anna starts

"And neither does this?" he cuts her off and grabs her into a passionate kiss.

I stand there, watching my daughter's arm loop around his neck and his arms wrap around her waist.

They pull away, and they keep in a tight embrace with smiles on their faces.

"So why you here?"Anna asks.

"Do you want the true or official reason?"Jeremy answers with a question

"Both."She answers.

"The official one is I'm here for Elena and her clothes" he pauses, pointing to the discarded canvas bag on the ground" but the true reason is I wanted to see you,Love." he finishes

"Really?"She asks, like she's so unsure.

"Really, Belle."Jeremy says

Anna then mouths "I love you" to Jeremy.

"Jer, that's my mother."Anna says, pointing to me.

He steps away from Anna, leaving her face into a pout.

"We haven't officially met, I believe. Jeremy Gilbert."He says, holding out his hand.

"Pearl, Anna's mom."I say

"I have heard alot about you." he says

"You do know I love your daughter right? So much, it might as well kill me. She's my angel."Jeremy says

"Oh, Jer."Anna coos.

And I stupidly believe him. The looks in his eyes, the tone of his voice point to that he's telling the truth.

He really does love my Annabel, doesn't he?


	11. Teenagers In Love

**Hey, guys. Judging from the reviews last chapter, you really like my Pearl ones...so without further adieu****,**** here's another one! Founders Day 2011 should be getting its next{and last:(} chapter soon.**

* * *

PEARL POV

I didn't know exactly what I was expecting when I came up to Anna's room, 50 minutes after her and Jeremy sneaked up, while Anna giggled and they snuck kisses. I saw my daughter, blissfully phased out on Jeremy's bare chest. Her left ear was placed near his heart and they both appeared to have nothing on. Judging by the look of Anna's room, she and Jeremy had done something I would've never wanted to see or hear. I picked up one of Anna's lace underwear off the hardwood floor and found her lacy matching bra on a lamp. Yes, something I was glad to miss.

Anna had a fainter heartbeat than Jeremy did, being vampire and all. I recall what Elena had said to Stefan after their agreement of her spending so much time with Anna. Elena had said Anna had been the second girl to be with Jeremy and for Jeremy to fall in love with. Jeremy had apparently fallen in love with this girl named Vicki, but before that he had lost his virginity to Vicki. She was dead, now...so she couldn't ruin this beautiful scene in front of me. Anna shuffled and then snuggled into Jeremy's neck, breathing in his Axe body spary. Jeremy was looking blissed-out as well, and had his arm thrown over my daughter's frame. As if he could protect her from his family and our kind. He was just a mere human, yet he bang out buried feelings Anna thought she never had. My usually ice-cold daughter had melted into goo at the sight of him.

At first, I thought it would pass.

But how it looked right now, it seemed like it would seem this way forever.

Elena and Stefan and even Anna didn't know how close I was accepting this scene before me.

As long I don't have to see my daughter in XXX-rated kind of thing, I kind of liked this.

After all these years, my daughter had find a boy who just clichéd into place with her.

As a mother, I got to admit I kind of liked it. This boy wasn't the same as his uncle and the one that betrayed me.


	12. How to Save a Life

"Look, Jer...I'm sorry about Anna."Bonnie said to Jeremy

"To hell, you are. You're one of reason she died in the first place!"Jeremy shouts at Bonnie.

Bonnie expected this not to go well. She looked into Emily's spell book earlier and found the time-traveling spell.

"What if I told you, you could back in time, change something so she wouldn't die?"Bonnie asked Jeremy

"I would."Jeremy urges Bonnie

"Which moment do you want to change?"Bonnie asked

"The Moring of Founders Day Parade."Jeremy answered

Bonnie repeated the spell added with the date and time.

_"I could turn you. You said you wanted me to."Anna says, looking desperately into his eyes. She pulls a vial out_

_"Here, this is my blood. If you die with it in your system, you'll come back."Anna said, handing him the vial_

How many times has he regretted that decision ?So he galdly takes the vial from Anna in the memory instead of taking it like he has to.

"Now your life will change forever. You 'ill forget she ever dies, because it didn't happen. You 'ill forget what happened here. Enjoy your new life."Bonnie says, as Jeremy drifts into peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepyhead."A familiar female voice taunts me.

I do.

A messy brunette head comes up with a pale-looking too-skinny kind-of brunette one. They're in this stinky motel, with me.

"She's overdosing on meth. She will be dead in few minutes, so drink up."Anna says, before puncturing fang wounds into the girl's neck. She throws her at me

"Don't worry-the meth wouldn't affect you."Anna says

My fangs dig where Anna's where only a few seconds ago.

I take in the nice blood that's flowing into my mouth. Within minutes, the girl is sucked dry.

Her pale body falls in to the floor. Blood is still on my lips.

Anna smiles as she kisses my lips. Her face changes with mine.

"I'll be back."Anna whispers, taking the dead body with her.

She is back within a few minutes, clutching another girl.

I stare at the girl in bloodlust.

"No, Jer. We need this one." she says, grabbing a ring from her bag.

I see that it has my name and birthstone and what seems to be her birthstone and name with an odd stone in the middle.

The girl starts chanting and then the middle stone is brighter.

Anna gestures to the girl.

"You're done now." she says, and the girl leaves.

She takes off my bracelet and shoves into her bag.

She hands me the ring

"Put it on. You need it to walk into the sun."Anna says

I put it on before Anna pushes me on the bed. She kisses me.

Her kisses are more greedily than I recall them being. I kiss greedily back, fighting with her tongue.

I know we have _forever_ to do this, but I want her_ now_. Clothes are thrown on the floor, and Anna moans as I touch her beasts. We make love, moans and groans erupting.

The next time I see us, we were on the same motel bed, with blankets covering us.

Anna's head is on my chest.

"And we get to do this forever? Wow."I say ,happily

"Uh-huh."Anna answers, happy as I am

"I love you."I whisper into her ear

Her eyes instantly soften, as she reaches up to kiss my check.

She whispers finally "I love you too."

I stroke her check and hair, while I look into those eyes.

My eyes meet hers and we just melt into each other.I'm going to love forever if I spend it with _her_.

* * *

**AN:Another chapter._Pink Lines_ is coming around and _Serect Son_(major writers block) and _Flick_ aren't.**


	13. Popcorn Poppers

_**Wow.I haven't updated in so long when it comes to this story. Anyway, enjoy another Janna one-shot**_

"You want to go on a double date with Damon and Elena?"Jeremy asked

"Well,you and your sister haven't talked in forever .And me and Damon go way back, so I was thinking what an awesome way to get to know each other better."Anna answered

"Huh?"Jeremy said

"Come on,Jer. It's** just** a movie."Anna said

"Which one?"Jeremy asked

"The one making fun of those **stupid** Twilight vampire movies, I believe it's called _Vampires Suck_?"Anna answered

Jeremy looked speechless.

"I guess I could cancel..."Anna said

"'t."Jeremy said, kissing Anna.

The kiss started off as a peck, but gradually got to more as it traveled to Jeremy's all-too comfy and familiar bed.

Anna pulled back when she looked at herself in Jeremy's all-so tiny bedside mirror.

Her fangs were out, along with her red eyes and her popped veins.

Slowly her face came back to normal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna walked arm in arm with Jeremy who were following behind Damon and Elena, who were linked by their arms. Anna was wearing a grey tank top and a jean miniskirt

"Have I ever mentioned you should wear skirts more often?"Jeremy whispered

Anna's eyes had the look of _Why_?

"Skirts show off your beautiful perfect legs."Jeremy whispered into her ear.

They sat in the four seats in the back, waiting for the "spoof" to start.

Jeremy was laughing along with everyone else in the theater, along with their other double daters.

Jeremy had casually thrown his arm around her and kissed her check a couple times.

"You are so much cooler than them." he whispered into her ear.

When the spoof was over, they travelled their way home, laughing. Jeremy kissed Anna on the lips before she disappeared to her cheaply priced hostel near town.


	14. Under The Mistletoe

**Not my best ,I insure you. But it was worth this try.**

**

* * *

**

Damon, in the spirit of Christmas, had put mistletoe over the door of the boarding house.

Jeremy had been walking Anna home from their date. Damon knew that Anna had previously ingoring Jeremy's calls, as if his uncle's hate was contagious.

Finally, Damon demanded Anna to chose between being with Jeremy or being a scarey-cat.

So Anna had finally answered a call from Jeremy and he took her to a ice cream shop just outside of town, as Jeremy had just got his license.

While Anna was out of hearing range, Jeremy had told Damon and Caroline about his plan for him to make things "official" with Anna, to tell her that they were more than friends that hooked up.

Caroline practically screamed when Jeremy showed them the case in which a golden J necklace was held. After that, she would've been told of his love for her.

Damon had nothing better to do then stay at home. He didn't even fell like bagging one of the sorority twits. The moment was kind of perfect.

"Oh look, a mistletoe."Jeremy said.

"Oh Jeremy, how could you think of that after tonight?"Anna said, clearly still flabbergasted about the whole romantic thing. Maybe she didn't think Jeremy felt that way about her.

"Kiss me." He whispered.

Anna drew closer and kissed him on lips with all the passion she could muster.

She didn't even care if her face changed. Soon, Jeremy's hands were trailing up her shirt and it felt so good...

She never wanted to stop. Of course, she knew she had to stop for the obvious reasons.

Then Damon opened the door, clearly trying to drink his sorrows away about loving Elena and not even getting a good shot at her.

" I have to ask you to _get a room_."Damon said but he was slurring his words.


End file.
